Glacia Glaze (Batman)
Glacia Glaze (Leslie Parrish) is the henchwoman in the 1967 two-part episode of the TV series "Batman". The two episodes were entitled "Ice Spy" and "The Duo Defy". Mr. Freeze (Eli Wallach) is back in town, and plans to build an icy weapon that will have the world at his control. Glacia Glaze, is a world renowned ice skater. She helps Mr. Freeze in capturing Professor Isaacson (Elisha Cook, Jr.) and tries to extract the secret formula for instant ice from him. Mr. Freeze also plans to create a thermodynamic ice ray gun. Mr. Freeze exchanges the iceberg in Gotham Harbor as his hideout for a new place under a skating rink owned by Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne escorts his aunt Harriet Cooper to the ice revue that Glaze is performing at, and the two arrive backstage to meet the skater. This meeting is to find out if Glaze is, in fact, Mr. Freeze's accomplice as he suspects. While visiting her, Glacia is attempting to keep in contact with Mr. Freeze using her compact, which doubles as a 2 way radio. Harriet is intrigued with the compact, and when she opens it up, is surprised to hear the voice of Mr. Freeze. Glacia quickly covers it up saying that it is a music box. However, Bruce figures out, and determines that she is also known as Emma Strunk, who was on the S.S. Gotham Queen, when Professor Isaccson was kidnapped. There was a tiny part as a showgirl played by Schuyler Aubrey in the episode, while Glacia Glaze got ready to perform on the ice rink. Mr. Freeze then sends his trained seal Isolde to Police Headquarters with a note, demanding Batman (Adam West) deliver a ransom in exchange for the professor. However, Mr. Freeze plans to keep the money and the professor, and terminate the Dynamic Duo in the process. Batman and Robin (Burt Ward) are captured while making the exchange of fake money, and are set to be vaporized to become part of Bruce Wayne's ice rink. In the concluding episode, Mr. Freeze continues to persuade the kidnapped Professor Isaacson to build him a thermodynamic ice ray beam. At first he is unable to remember the formula due to the effects of the cold storage. Bring on the lovely Glacia Glaze who uses her shared body heat to thaw him out. Mr. Freeze issues an ultimatum that he will begin freezing the entire country if his demands are not met. After this he demonstrates his weapon. Batman and Robin track his seal, Isolde, through an ice-packed Gotham Harbor to locate the villain's hideout. Mr. Freeze attempts to use his Freeze Gun on Batman and Robin, but it proves to be no match for their Super-Thermalized Batskivvies. Following an ensuing Batfight, the Gotham authorities arrive in time to round up the cold-hearted criminals and place them on ice....jail. Trivia *Leslie Parrish appeared as Greta Lundquist in the 1965 episode "The Night the Wizard Shook the Earth" for the TV series, "The Wild Wild West". *Leslie Parrish appeared as Dawn Robbins in the 1966 episide "The Penguin's a Jinx" for the TV series "Batman". *Leslie Parrish appeared as Morn, one of the three criminal henchwoman in the 1966 episode "Night of the Flying Pie Plate" for the TV series "The Wild Wild West". Gallery bscap0002glaze.jpg 20180512210304-5a024a38-me.jpg screenshot_11533.png 20180512210304-2aa430bb-me.jpg 2i0c3p.gif 20180512210305-ae505b8e-me.jpg 20180512210305-ac3e464f-me.jpg 20180512210255-c8f4d291-me.jpg 20180512210256-91b1aebd-me.jpg screenshot_11537.png 2i0cbs.gif screenshot_53772.jpg 20180512210257-1c3f439e-me.jpg 59-4.png screenshot_53773.jpg 20180512210257-e9de9326-me.jpg 20180512210258-b6c06090-me.jpg screenshot_53775.jpg screenshot_6161.png screenshot_53776.jpg 42c2de2cfcc24f5bcfdd07e11a5e224c.jpg screenshot_11539.png adam-west-s-11-funniest-batman-quotes.jpg Batman-IceSpy08.jpg 20180512210259-f41d8225-me.jpg 20180512210259-1163bfd2-me.jpg 2ikp7u.gif screenshot_11541.png bscap0029glaze.jpg batman93.jpg eli-wallach-mr-freeze-leslie-parrish-glacia-glaze.jpg 2ikoul.gif maxresdefaultglaze.jpg 60-4.png MV5BNDRkY2FlOTAtMWMxYS00MjRiLTllMzgtY2I1YWRiMGM4MmE3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxMjk0Mg@@._V1_.jpg maxresdefaultglaze.jpg 20180512210300-d5b58502-me.jpg 20180512210300-a8f8e4a9-me.jpg 20180512210301-5541ce4a.jpg 20180512210301-45dd5540.jpg 20180512210302-6570a27f.jpg 20180512210302-dd812c27.jpg Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Feathers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Show Business Category:Showgirl Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Arrested